I Can't
by Ruru Fausha
Summary: Ayayayayy    Vii's backk! wakakakakaka xP dasar emang bandel.. wkw. Oke, kali ini oneshot. Fic ketigaa Vii yeay. ini song-fic. Lagunya Satir Sarkas dari Pee Wee Gaskins, yg blm tau dengerin dulu gih xD okay, hope u like this :D


Ahays! Ini fic Vii yang ketigaaxx! Oneshot pulaa. Tee hee =3=

Vii emang kagak ada kapok2nya yak? mwahahahahah!

oke, gak tau kenapa, dari tadi siang Vii ngga bisa berhenti muter ini lagu. Habis keyeend bwangeetss :3 hueheheheh

so, muncul deh pencerahan dari langit buat bikin ini song-fic. heheh. soo, MAAF YAA KALO LAGI2 PADA NGGA SUKA. it's just my freak imagination :))

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon maupun Satir Sarkas** BUKAN** milik Vii! xD

* * *

**I Can't...**

_Aku berlari membawa pergi luka di jiwa.._

_Menutup lubang besar di hati saat kau tak ada.._

Sepi, sunyi. Hatiku masih kosong dan hampa semenjak Karen meninggalkanku. Masih ada luka yang menganga di sana. Belum sembuh sama sekali. Karen pergi dariku, membuat hatiku berdarah-darah. Aku sudah berusaha menutup semua kenangan indah saat masih bersamanya. Hatiku sakit jika kenangan-kenangan itu datang membayangiku.

Sudah kucari cara agar dapat _move on_ dan melanjutkan hidupku tanpanya, namun sukar sekali rasanya. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembuhkan segala luka yang ia torehkan pada hati rapuhku. Semua sudah kulakukan. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum bisa melupakannya! ARGH!

Hari ini aku berangkat menuju toko pandai besi milik kakekku dengan lesu. Masih saja terbayang-bayang wajah Karen yang hampir mustahil kulenyapkan dari kepalaku. Di jalan aku berpapasan dengan Ann dan Popuri yang baru saja pulang dari pemandian air panas. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik sehingga tidak melihatku.

Tak tahu kenapa, aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sampai-sampai mereka tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Padahal aku tidak pernah mau tahu apa urusan penduduk Mineral Town. Kulirik arlojiku. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum toko kakek buka. Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menjadi seorang _stalker_ amatir dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Rupanya mereka menuju Rose Square. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku dan meneruskan percakapan.

"...hihihi, iya juga sih!" Popuri terkikik. "Nah, bener kan. Haha. Eh, tahu nggak kalo ada berita hot tentang Karen?" sahut Ann bersemangat. **DEG**. Jantungku serasa mau copot mendengar nama Karen disebut. Ternyata feeling dan instingku bekerja, keingintahuanku yang tiba-tiba datang terjadi karena memang ada sesuatu. Dan rupanya, lagi-lagi tentang Karen. Hatiku mencelos, namun aku tidak berhenti mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Emang cabe apa hot-hot segala.. *sweatdropped* Eh tapi ada apaan sama dia?" tanya Popuri penasaran. "Ih Pops tau ajah Ann naksir sama cabe.. Ahihihihi *digampar Popuri* ADAUW! Pops apa-apaan! Nggak aku kasih tahu lho!" Ann mendelik, tatapan mautnya membuat nyali Popuri menciut. "Eh.. Ehm, da-damai Ann.. Canda doang.." Popuri meringis. GUBRAK. Lututku lemas melihat tingkah dua orang abnormal itu.

"Huuh, awas aja berani tampar-tampar Ann sembarangan lagi!" gerutu Ann. Popuri kembali meringis takut. Ann kalau sedang ngamuk mengerikan sekali, tak ada seorangpun yang berani melawannya jika sedang begitu.

"Jadi, apa berita hot tentang Karen?" tanya Popuri. "Oh iya itu! Ternyata..." kata Ann misterius, membuat Popuri gemas. "Ternyata apaaa, Ann? Cepetan dong ah," Popuri mulai merajuk karena sebal. "Ternyata... Karen udah punya cowok lagi!" seru Ann. Aku kembali terkena serangan jantung. A-apa?

"WHAT? Yang bener? Lah trus Gray gimana?" sambar Popuri cepat. "Ya mana Ann tauuu. Yang pasti, Karen udah punya cowok lain sekarang..." sahut Ann santai. "Dan tau nggak siapa cowok itu? Kakakmu sendiri, Pops. Rick," imbuhnya.

Aku seperti tersambar petir mendengar itu. Shock. Aku terpaku melihat mereka berdua yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Dadaku terasa sesak sehingga aku sulit bernafas. Aku shock hebat. RICK!

_Sejenak ku terhentak saatku_

_dengar kau dengannya.._

Masih shock, aku memaki-maki dalam hati. Kenapa, Karen? KENAPA? Secepat itukah kau melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui? Semua memori tentang kita, kau kemanakan? Segampang itukah kau membuang itu semua? Semudah itukah kau lukai kenangan kita hanya untuk...seorang RICK?

_Dari sekian banyak pilihan,_

_mengapa kau pilih dengannya..._

_Kau tak punya selera.._

_Kau pengkhianat jiwa.._

Aku masih tidak terima... Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku untuk Rick? UNTUK SEORANG RICK? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Karen! Cintaku untukmu tulus... Tapi mengapa dengan gampangnya kau mencampakkan aku untuk Rick!

_Berhari-hari aku menunggu_

_hilangnya kecewa.._

_Membakar sisa kenangan dihati.._

_Kau membuatku gila.. _

Usaha kerasku melupakan Karen selama ini sia-sia. Fakta bahwa Karen sekarang telah bersama Rick telah membuatku kalap dan sakit hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak akan bisa memungkiri bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai Karen. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ini semua membuatku pusing! Aku tidak rela Karen sekarang bersama Rick! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

_Dan kaupun dengannya.._

_Banyak yang mencela.._

_Semua tertawa.._

Tubuhku lemas, tak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Karen tidak mungkin menjadi milik Rick! Karen hanya milikku! Jeritku pilu dalam hati. Seluruh tenagaku terasa terkuras habis, padahal ini masih pagi dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Samar-samar kudengar Popuri dan Ann masih membicarakan dua sejoli itu. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Kususuri jalan-jalan kecil di Mineral Town. Tak kuhiraukan sedikitpun penduduk yang memanggil atau menyapaku. Aku tak peduli. Terus saja kakiku berlari, menuntunku entah kemana. Sampai saat tubuhku yang sudah ringkih ini tak kuat lagi. Aku berhenti berlari. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ini dimana? Mataku menyipit. Hanya ada pohon dan hamparan rumput di sekitarku, juga ada danau kecil yang indah di depan ku. Tadi aku belum menyadarinya. Rupanya aku berada di Mother's Hill. "AAAAaaaAAAAaaaaaAaaaAA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, membuat tenagaku makin terkuras.

_Sejenakku terhentak saatku_

_dengar kau dengannya.._

"KENAPA KAREEEEENN? AKU MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" teriakku jauh lebih keras. Sekarang anggota tubuhku terasa mau copot semua. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Air mataku meleleh. Aku putus asa.

_Dari sekian banyak pilihan,_

_mengapa kau pilih dengannya.._

"Karen... Kenapa...? My heart beats for only you.. My heart is yours, Karen.. It's always yours, darling...," aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lemah. "Rasanya...Sakit...," aku menyentuh bagian dadaku, dimana di dalamnya terasa perih dan linu yang amat sangat.

_Kau tak punya selera.._

_Kau pengkhianat jiwa.._

"Karen... Sa...kit...," dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

* * *

... Gaje yak? =_=

Vii rasa2 juga gitu deh..tapi emang basic nya semua karya Vii ga ada yang bener! hwakakakak ^o^

mmmh, ada kritik ato saran? silakan langsung saja ke revieww..Vii siap menerima segala mcam kritik dan hujatan kok! wekwekwek v

thanks buat semuanya sajaa :DD

P.S : doain Vii ya! Vii besok ulangan Fisika nehh huaaaa DX


End file.
